kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitch
A glitch is the unintended behavior of a game, usually a result of a programming mistake, or by overlooking a specific (usually esoteric) sequence of events that players can, but weren't expected to perform during normal gameplay. A glitch is usually detrimental to the player's experience, and can be so minor that it easily goes unnoticed. Sometimes, however, it can be severe enough to freeze the game, cause the playable character to die for no apparent reason, or even corrupt the entire save and force the player to restart from the beginning. In certain cases though, glitches can be helpful to players. Glitching a game, however, refers to a player intentionally triggering the unintended behavior. In the ''Kirby'' games ''Kirby's Adventure Infinite Microphone During the battle with Paint Roller, Kirby has to hit him three times, and then swallow the Microphone when it appears. Then, Kirby has to use it twice to defeat Paint Roller with one Mike remaining, then immediately move to the middle of the screen and use the last Mike. The level will end before Kirby loses his ability, and he can subsequently use the Mike ability as much he wants. Shine & Bright's Speedy Sprites Firstly, Kirby must have the Hi-Jump ability. Then, make sure Mr. Bright (sun) is in the sky & Mr. Shine (moon) is on the ground standing next to Bright. When Mr. Bright uses his energy beam attack, Kirby must use Hi-Jump to go through Mr. Shine, the energy beam, and Mr. Bright unharmed. The invincibility of the jump should wear off when inside Mr. Bright, so Kirby will take damage. At that point, most of the screen will become pixelated and filled with garbled sprites (the player can still see the game clearly) and everything will move slightly faster. Water Splash Firstly, Kirby has to discard the current ability he has, and then the player must immediately pause the game. Then, Kirby has to leave the stage he is currently in. If performed correctly, when the player presses B, Kirby will be splashing water on land. Kirby Super Star Invisible Bomb This glitch can only be attempted in Milky Way Wishes. Firstly, select the Bomb ability while Kirby is underwater. The bomb Kirby is holding will then explode. Then, make Kirby jump out of water and onto the ground. When he does, Kirby will act like he is still holding the bomb, when he's really holding nothing at all. This glitch doesn't work in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra. Invincible Wheel With Wheel, turn into the wheel and hold down the B button until Kirby hits a wall. Let go of the B button and he should still be rolling slowly. Kirby is now invincible, and when an enemy touches you, it does quick damage. Defeat Heavy Lobster No.1 easily When Revenge of Meta Knight starts, Kirby crashes on the scene with his Warp Star. If Kirby loses a life here, he will start the level a little further back from where his Warp Star landed. Go backwards until a dead end and fly up. A Wheelie will zoom off the platform. Try and get Wheel from him, and fight the Heavy Lobster with it. Glitched Wheelie In Revenge of Meta Knight, after Meta Knight is beat and the screen fades to black, have Kirby turn his ability into a Helper right before the screen becomes completely black. If done correctly, in the scene where Kirby falls onto the Wheelie, the helper he just called will be glitched into the sprite of the Wheelie he is riding. Clone Marx In the battle against Marx, have Kirby get any ability that can grab enemies (Jet, Suplex, Parasol, Ninja, etc). When Marx drops that orb that breaks into a wave of ice, try to grab that orb the moment it hits the ground. If done too early, Kirby grabs the orb. Too late, and he either blocks the ice wave or gets frozen. If timed just right, the orb will turn into another Marx. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' The Moonwalk This glitch can be performed when playing the game on a Nintendo Wii with a Gamecube controller. Push the D-pad left while pushing the joystick (not the C Stick) to the right. If done correctly, Kirby will start walking backwards. Sometimes Kirby trembles violently while doing the moonwalk. ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Wheel Through Walls First, go to Olive Ocean and get to the part just before Bonkers. Swallow Sparky and Sword Knight and keep doing so until you get the Hammer ability, then pound the stake with it. Return to swallowing Sparky and Sword Knight again until Kirby gets the Wheel ability. Now, have Kirby move up to the point where the screen scrolls towards Bonkers, and have him go into the chasm made by the stake and transform into a Wheel. Kirby will now be inside the walls. This glitch can be replicated at other mini-bosses, with other abilities that transform Kirby other than Wheel. Stuck Flamer In Rainbow Route, in an area full of Star Blocks lies a Flamer. If Kirby bumps into it while using the Wheel ability, it can go inside a wall. It normally circles around the platform it is on, but since the insides of walls are technically big platforms, it stays still, but sometimes vibrates erratically. Dark Mind's Hats Beat Dark Mind's second form. At the last second, call the other Kirbies. Make sure one of them has Sword, Bomb, Missile, Beam, Fire, Tornado or Laser. Once all the Kirbies hop onto their own Warp Stars to fight Dark Mind, their hats would be on the top-left corner of the star. With Missile, though, it will be on top of their heads. Blockin Ladder Go to Carrot Castle. Go to the room where a Blockin is next to a ladder. Have Kirby push it into the ladder so it turns into a block. At the same time, have Kirby grab onto the ladder and swiftly make his way to where Blockin will land. The Blockin will push Kirby off the ladder, but the game still treats Kirby as if he is climbing a ladder, so Kirby can still "climb" up and down. He is even able to climb up past the point where the ladder ends. The Levitation Glitch Kirby has to battle Dark Meta Knight before fighting Dark Mind. When he strikes the final blow, he must float to the top of the screen and stay there. Dark Meta Knight will shatter and Kirby will fall to the bottom of the screen, bounce off the ground, and levitate. The levitating will cease when Dark Mind's portal appears to suck Kirby in. Copy Star Through Walls Kirby (with a Copy Ability) must stand in front of a door that can be opened by a switch. However, for this glitch to work, the door must be shut. Kirby must face away from the door and drop his ability. The Copy Star will bounce through the wall onto the other side. Master Glitch Firstly, Kirby needs the Master ability. Fight a boss and lower Kirby's hit points to around 2. Then, call Kirby's friends and get rid of the copy ability and leave it bouncing around. Have Kirby quickly die to the boss, then run back to the mirror. If done correctly, Kirby's friends should still be heard and seen fighting the boss while not in the boss' range. This glitch works best against Moley and Kracko. Stuck in Snooter Kirby needs the Smash or Stone ability for this glitch. Find a Snooter and have Kirby call his friends (any number of them will do), then have Kirby turn into stone with Snooter directly in front. The other Kirbies will sometimes walk in front of Kirby and the Snooter will swallow them. Snooter then goes into his spitting movement, but nothing will happen and he can move naturally. The player can see the swallowed Kirbies floating behind the Snooter. After a while, all the Kirbies will fly out at the same time from Snooter in the direction they were swallowed in. This glitch is rare, so it may take a few tries to pull off. ''Kirby Air Ride Walk on Lava Go to the volcano and fly next to it, but not into it. Once near enough, jump off the Air Ride Machine and into the volcano. Instead of flying up to the garden, the character will walk over lava. If the Machine is in the volcano with the character, he will get launched up as soon as he gets on it. (This is not a glitch, just a fun activity that Nintendo wanted in their game!) Breakdancing Kirby Find a time bomb. Plant it in the middle of where all the machines would be in Free Run. Then, go to the openings to the underground at the city and have the character stand on the ledge. (not too high and not too low, but in the middle). Jump on the ledge and move a little bit towards the the gap so the middle of Kirby's body hits the ledge. When done correctly, it should make Kirby fall slantwise after he hits the ledge of the slanted wall. Kirby should then proceed to fall to the ground. After doing this, Kirby must not jump or get into an Air Ride Machine, because it returns him to normal. Have Kirby make his way to the time bomb and get hit by the bomb. Kirby should now perform his hit fall animation while on the ground, which makes it look like he performing a breakdance. Getting Kirby hit after this stage will not stop his animation. Twitching Kirby After performing the previous breakdancing glitch, Kirby will begin twitching if he uses the Mike ability. Bumpy Air Ride Enter the High Jump mini-game. Pick the Bulk Star. Go to the back of the platform and then charge ahead. Once the character gets close to the boost pads, have him inch towards them, to make sure not to miss them. If done correctly, Kirby should be flying to the top. Once at the top, keep tapping the A button. The Bulk Star will continuously shake up and down, and it'll stay up in the sky for as long as the A button is being tapped. Out of Bounds Pick the Dragoon. Fly to the invisible wall next to the castle and continue bashing it. (Or, if flying high enough, Kirby can pass right over the wall) If done correctly, Kirby will break through the wall and start shaking. At this point, the pink dot on the minimap that represents Kirby is out of the playable area. Death of Kirby Grab a Battery item and go to the railing next to the meadow. Charge at it enough times, and Kirby will fall through the map. A strange icon will appear and a strange sound will play, and Kirby apparently falls to his doom. For the rest of the match, Kirby will be 'dead'. Thunderball This glitch is most easily performed in time attack mode of Checker Knights. In the 3rd lap, small Gordos and a Wheelie Bike appear every few seconds. To do it, have Kirby obtain the Wheel ability, and hold down the A button when Kirby gets near enough to the Gordos (not too close). While the thunderball is operating, Kirby stays in wheel form, long after the time when he should return to normal under usual circumstances. Infinite Flight Glitch A glitch can make the Bulk Star capable of infinite flight distance. To perform this, a Gamecube controller with a fast turbo function is required. Set the turbo to the A, L, or R button (the boost buttons). Play any mode in which Bulk Star is playable. When riding the Bulk Star, go off any sizable jump in the course to become airborne. In mid air, hold down the turbo button. Normally, boosting in mid-air with any other machine would cause the character to drop to the ground. However, under these circumstances, the Bulk Star will vibrate forcefully and momentarily maintain altitude , and then shoot up into the air at high speed. At this point, the player holds down the turbo button, and the flying Bulk Star will cover a lot of distance quickly. This glitch can be done in the Stadium Air Glider, and can be used to get all the way to the end of the stage. Camera View Glitch While playing City Trial, go onto a teleporter underground and pause as soon as Kirby touches it, and move the camera view with the C stick. The camera will turn in a circular motion instead of left and right. Kirby: Canvas Curse Invisible Wall Select the Silent Seabed level and go up to the part with the wall that has to be tapped three times to be rid of. Kirby needs his stone ability to perform this glitch. While in stone form, roll up to the wall and it should appear to be destroyed and become passable. However, if the player taps the area where the wall once, it would apparently seem that the game did not register the wall as being destroyed already. The invisible wall will still require three taps to be rid of completely. Kirby: Squeak Squad Sinking Maxim Tomato To perform this glitch, Kirby needs the Ice Bomb power. Have Kirby go to the first stage in Prism Plains and walk until he reaches the pool of water with the Maxim Tomato in it, then have him throw the bomb at it. When the bomb explodes inside the pool and freezes the water, the tomato will slowly sink into the ground. Going into the water and breaking the ice blocks will cause the tomato to pop up again and behave as though nothing had happened. Distilled Throw Power To perform this glitch, Kirby needs the Throw ability with its respective scroll. Upon entering the battle with Mrs. Moley, the boss of Nature Notch (second level in the game), when she pops out of her hole, have Kirby stand next to her, facing away. When she starts throwing things, have Kirby inhale until he inhales something. If Kirby simply stands there and does not spit out the inhaled item, the held item will damage her. If Kirby kills Mrs. Moley in this manner, the inhaled item and its glowing aura will both disappear and the usual whiteout ensues. When it is over, Kirby will get rid of the item automatically by throwing a glowing ball of energy. UFO Discoloration To perform this glitch, Kirby will need the UFO ability. If Kirby gets killed by Bohboh, the boss of Vocal Volcano, as he throws him into the lava pit in the center of his room while he has the UFO ability, the colors of Kirby's body and shoes will considerably lighten and he will be covered in strange pale lines similar to the panels of Metal Kirby. Ghost Through Walls Kirby needs the Ghost ability for this glitch. Pick any area where there is a Sword Knight, Metalun, or a Heavy Knight standing on a slanted platform with a wall at the end. Have Kirby posess the enemy and have it slash at the wall. If done correctly, Kirby will now be inside the walls. He remains permanently trapped inside even after ditching the Sword Knight and the Ghost ability. Getting a Bun to throw Kirby into a wall when he is right next to one of the said enemies will also cause the glitch. Sliding Acchi With the Ghost ability, control Acchi. Next, double tap left to have it slide a little bit, then jump. If done correctly, Acchi will fly across the screen for as long as the A button is being tapped. Ability Through Walls When the screen gets automatically scrolled like in the rooms right before Dark Nebula, or due to a mini boss battle, bubbles and ability stars get pushed into the current screen even if there's a wall, similar to the Wheel Through Walls glitch from Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. Kirby Super Star Ultra Superspeed Waddle Doo The Copy copy ability is needed. Head to Skyhigh in Milky Way Wishes and enter the room in the door maze where a Parasol Waddle Dee and a Parasol Waddle Doo float down. Enter the right-most door to go into the next room, then head straight back into the previous room by going into the same door Kirby appeared out of. Zapping the Waddle Doo (who is on the right) from where Kirby appeared on the right-most platform will make it run around the room at higher and higher speeds, but it eventually clips through the floor. Self-Destruct First, go to 2-player Spring Breeze. Once you have a buddy, have the buddy press X, X, X, X, and then quickly press Y, B, A, Y, B, A, Y, B, A. If you do this correctly, the helper will then go up in flames as if he already ran out of health. The health bar will start to gradually go down, no matter how high the helper's health is. This can be stopped mid-way if the first player uses the "Normal Beam" on the helper. Freezing the Game The Suplex copy ability is needed. The player must head to Peanut Plains in Dyna Blade, and continue through the level until he/she reachs the ledge the leads to the mini-boss battle with Chef Kawasaki. On the opposite ledge, there is a Bomber. Kirby must wait until it is about to fall, then dash grab it. He will fall down into the room, and he should use the suplex ability's rock drop atack (performed with the "A" button). If the Bomber was grabbed exactly at the right moment, it will freeze the game and the music will keep rewinding. It may take a few tries to do this. Floating Knuckle Joe Go to Aquarius in the Milky Way Wishes Subgame.Continue through the level until you find a Broom Hatter with a Knuckle Joe. Past that, you will find another pair of the duo. If you watch the Knuckle Joe closely, it will sometimes jump on the ledge, and the game will register it as being on ground when it is walking on air! Part of the Sound and Music Cut For this glitch, you will need good working headphones like a pair from an iPhone 4 that has been used repeatedly. Do not put them in the port yet. Go to the Sound Test and choose a random type of music. The best ones to try the glitch on are #5,#64,#66, #87,and #97. Playback one of the sound tracks above then immediately close your DS, put on the ear buds and turn the volume up all the way. Insert the headphones in the port and listen carefully. If you hear a 'pop' sound, try again. Open your DS and listen. If done correctly, only background parts of the music play! To do it with sound, the best one is Marx Soul's death cry, sound #347. Also, one of the regular Marx's laughs (#297,#298,#299,#300) work with this glitch. None of Marx Soul's laughs work with this glitch. Note: This glitch works best with a used Nintendo DS. Kirby's Epic Yarn Pass Through Cloth Blocks The glitch is performed in the Star Shooter sequence of Cloud Palace. Have Kirby shoot stars at the blocks while moving straight forward, then diagonally upwards after colliding with the blocks. If done correctly, Kirby will pass through the remaining blocks into a small compartment and get the star bead inside without having to shoot out all the cloth blocks. To get out, Kirby can shoot the remaining blocks under him. Stuck Fluff A second player is needed to activate this glitch. Kirby and Prince Fluff must do battle with Yin-Yarn, and wait for the second Soocher attack. While Kirby goes to the door, Prince Fluff must jump to the top of the screen. At the moment Fluff touches the top of the screen, Kirby must go through the door. If done correctly, the Soocher attack will end and the top of Fluff's head will be stuck in the ceiling, thus suspending him in mid-air! He will be unable to move, but because he is technically airborne, he can still use the Yarn Whip and turn into the Parachute and Weight forms, but he will still be stuck in place. To end the glitch, Kirby must defeat Yin-Yarn alone, and allow Angie to take both of them to a different platform. This glitch also works with Kirby jumping to the top of the screen, and Prince Fluff exiting the door, making Kirby stuck. Waddle Dee Anti-Jump At Fountain Gardens, there are two Waddle Dees sleeping next to each other with beads over them in the shape of a heart. Kirby must get on '''both' of them, with one foot on the left Waddle Dee and the other foot on the right Waddle Dee. If Kirby tries jumping directly upward, he will still be standing on the Waddle Dees, but his feet will transform like he's jumping! In the Super Smash Bros. series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee Kirby's Frying Pan Pick Kirby and Mr. Game and Watch in the Mushroom Kingdom stage. Have Kirby steal Mr. Game and Watch's power and stand right on the edge of the bricks, then use the B move. If done correctly, the frying pan will stay on Kirby's hand, even after he gets rid of the ability. Flat Kirby Kirby and Jigglypuff (2 players) are needed for this glitch. Have Kirby suck in Jigglypuff, then have him float up in the air. Both players then perform Rollout on both the characters. As Kirby falls, both players release Rollout and when the characters collide, Kirby will get somewhat flatter. The glitch can be repeated with Kirby getting flatter and flatter each time. Pixel Yoshi Pick Yoshi and Kirby (2 players) are needed for this glitch. Have the Kirby steal Yoshi's ability, then eat him with the ability. The player playing Yoshi must then mash buttons and the contol stick to have Yoshi break free. Once Yoshi is free from the egg, he'll become smaller. If done over and over again, Yoshi can become as small as a pixel. Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Kirby Earthquake To start off, select the Pictochat stage. Go to the corner until the falling animation starts and perform the down+B move. Instead of sliding off, the character will be wedged to the stage and it starts to look like an earthquake occuring. This lasts for however long the move lasts. This can also be performed on custom stages if there two regular slopes in two opposite directions, the second slope being one space left and higher up than the first slope. Performing the glitch on the upper slope results in exactly the same thing. This This video demonstrates it. Giga Trouble Two players are needed. Have Bowser transform into Giga Bowser. The second player then performs the Kirby Earthquake glitch, with Giga Bowser right next to the corner. Kirby will be stuck forever, and Giga Bowser will continuously take damage. Item Cooking Two players are needed. Pick Kirby and Olimar, and a large enough stage. Get the smash ball for Kirby and move Olimar far away from him. Then, have Olimar continuously pluck out Pikimin. If Olimar is far enough away, he won't get sucked into Kirby's pot, but his Pikmin will. Have Olimar keep plucking out Pikmin until the pot reaches the maximum number of items it can hold, and it spews out a number of items. (The glitch can be performed by replacing Olimar and his Pikmin with Fox and his blaster) Bang, Bang, Bang First, get a smash ball for Kirby. Then, have another player grab an assist trophy. Once he has grabbed one, have Kirby start banging the utensils. Kirby will never stop banging until the match ends. Aura Kirby Pick the Bridge of Eldin stage. Then, grab a smash ball for Kirby. Let the bridge be destroyed. When the bridge starts to get fixed, jump into it with Kirby and use his final smash. If Kirby is inside the bridge when it finishes rebuilding, it will push him above it. In the end, Kirby will look like he has a final smash attack when in reality he doesn't. Final Stucker As of now, the only platform this will work on is the tree from the original Pokemon Stadium. It's similar to the Kirby Earthquake glitch, but only with with the Up+B move. Go onto the ledge, then use the Up+B move. The character will become stuck for a few seconds and then get released. Steal and Warp The glitch is performed on a stage where there are two solid platforms one above the other, not including custom stages. The three suitable stages: Skyworld, Mario Bros. and Big Blue. The match must be on team stamina mode. Kirby needs to be on one team, and two other computer-controlled characters on the other team. Both teams need to have 1 stamina. Go onto the top solid platform and steal someone's power. Kirby should have somehow warped the other character to the platform below. Walk Through Walls Create a stage where a bunch of solid stone blocks are bunched up next to each other. Have Kirby jump right between the tiny space between the blocks. Kirby will now be inside the blocks. He can escape by flying to the top. Category:Super Smash Bros.